


Just Purrfect

by thirdtimecharmed



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Feelings, Friendship, Other, Relationship Advice, piles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-26
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:19:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thirdtimecharmed/pseuds/thirdtimecharmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Equius and Nepeta discuss their feelings in the robot pile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Purrfect

            “:33> the cute kitten purrches atop the robo pile.

            :33> tilting her head, she asks her best moirail if he would like to discuss his feelings.”

            “D-> You know that I refuse to partake in such foolishness Nepeta.

            D-> I command you to cease this nonsense at once.”

            Nepeta pouted, and even the ears on her blue hood seemed to wilt. Equius sighed.

            “D-> Do not look so dejected. You know my opinion on this silly, low blooded roleplaying nonsense.”

            “But its so fun! You would like it if you would ever give it a try!” she entreated earnestly.

            “D-> I refuse,” he asserted, crossing his arms. Still, at her disappointed pout, he relented a bit. “Dà But I will join you in the robot pile.”

            “:33> Yay!

            :33> the adorable kitty scooches over to make room, and pats the pile invitingly.”

            Rolling his eyes behind his broken shades, Equius strong jumped onto the robot pile.

            “D-> Now that I am participating in your ridiculous charade.

            D-> What feelings would you like to discuss.”

            Nepeta crossed her legs and faced her moirail eagerly.

            “Well we could talk about anything really! How are things with you and Aradia?” she asked with a knowing smile, laughing as Equius began to sweat.

            “D-> You know my feelings on the lowblood.”

            “:33> I know you think she’s purrfect, even though you would never admit it.”

            “D-> Preposterous.”

            “:33> You’re sweating again.”

            “D-> Fiddlesticks.”

            Nepeta giggled.

            “:33> If you like her you should try and purrsue something! You shouldn’t just let her furget about you!”

            “D-> I have indeed tried to purrsue… pursue a relationship with her.

            D-> Despite the gross class disparity.

            D-> Still she seems uninterested by my advances.”

            Despite his usual attempts at stoicism, Equius found himself once more confessing his feelings to the girl so many others wrote off as ‘the autistic cat girl in a cave.’ He was lucky to be the only one who had realized what truly good advice she could give, and it was nice to have someone who was unaffected by blue blood meddling. Nepeta, for her part, was worried about her moirail.

            “:33> well youll just have to keep trying then! Although purrhaps you should not be so blatant in your advances. I think she would like a more subtle approach.”

            “D-> Purr… perhaps you are correct.

            D-> However I feel that most of our feeling discussions are focused on my own issues.

            D-> What about your own feelings on things.”

            Nepeta started, and Equius couldn’t help but feel a bit of satisfaction. For once, the tables were turned and she was the one under pressure.

            “:33> Oh I don’t know I’m usually purrfectly fine!” she said, trying too hard to smile convincingly. Equius raised his eyebrows skeptically and she deflated.

            “:33> Fine but its so dumb! You purrobably don’t even want to know.”

            “D-> While I believe that many things you say are foolish

            D-> I find that especially so

            D-> We are moirails after all, it is only fair

            D-> I believe it is your turn to share your feelings in the robot pile.”

            Nepeta sighed overdramatically, absentmindedly pawing at a piece of loose wire by her leg.

            “D-> You are not allowed to be evasive. Share your troubles with me.”

            “:33> The adorable kitten perks up suddenly with a new idea

            :33> Can I at least roleplay? She asks brightly.”

            Equius briefly weighed the annoyance of discussing feelings with a cat with the reward of finally helping his friend. He broke a sweat as he realized his answer.

            “D-> I suppose,” he conceded, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand. Some gratification was given by the sudden look of joy on Nepeta’s face.

            “:33> The kitty purrks up immediately, and pounces on her moirail gratefurly

            :33> She curls up on his lap and decides that to be fur she should share her feelings as well

            :33> Even though she would rather not, and continue discussing his feelings fur a certain robotic lady.”

            It took all of Equius’ self control to avoid rolling his eyes. Nepeta looked at him hopefully, looking to see if he’d let her off the hook, but found no leniency, only sweat. She sighed again.

            “:33> The kitty begins to look more serious, and hopes that she wont offend her furiend because she did not share with him befur

            :33>  But she confesses that she has felt reddish feelings towards a certain someone”

            “D-> Really?”

            “:33> yes!

            :33> she says adamantly”

            “D-> Who are these flushed feelings directed towards.”

            “:33> The adorable kitten pauses thoughtfurly for a moment, then decides on something

            :33> She looks at her moirail wickedly and declares

            :33>  Only if you roleplay too.”

            Nepeta couldn’t help but feel smug. Equius never roleplayed with her, and he wouldn’t start now just to find out some pointless piece of gossip. Obviously, he knew this as well, an irritated look was frozen on his usually stoic face. She hoped that she hadn’t angered him too much, but she had never told anyone about her favorite ship of all.

            “D-> Equius cannot believe he has sunk this low. In fact he is sweating profusely just thinking about it.

            D-> Equius searches rather frantically for a fresh towel.”

            He really was sweating quite a bit. She had always wondered how he stayed hydrated when he broke all glasses he tried to drink from, but still sweat so much.

            “:33> The shocked kitty pounces on a towel, then carries it over to her furiend.

            :33> After pawsing to wonder what finally got him to play with her!”

            “D-> Low blooded curiousity

            D-> Um he said, sweating at the e%quisite depravation of this act

            D-> He was fueled largely by a desire to learn about the kittens feelings of redrom”

            “:33> The kitten is kind of amazed that he gave in really

            :33> This was an unexpected turn of events fur her!

            :33> She is still unsure if she is ready to share”

            “D-> Equius believes that that would be unfur.. unfair of her

            D-> Having already sacrificed so much of my I mean his dignity”

            “:33> The kitten sighs once more and mumbles a name too faint for her moirail to hear.”

            “D-> Honestly Nepeta get on with it already

            D-> He said”

            “:33> The kitten sighed and finally confessed

            :33> Fur quite some time, she said, I have been rather fond of

            :33> she hesitates once more

            :33> Karkat”

            “D-> Nepeta really

            D-> That is disgraceful

            D-> The boy is no good fur you at all.”

            As outraged as she was by Equius’ outright denial of her affection, she couldn’t help but giggle.

            “D-> What could you possibly find amusing now.”

            “:33> You made a kitty pun!”

            Equius began to sweat once more. 


End file.
